яαиιταş
by Kanon-shi
Summary: —Eah, nīsan... ¿Acaso delirabas con mi novia? —Para nada hermanito… a decír verdad, tuve un sueño extraño con ranitas verdes…/Menudo zoofilio resultó ser su hermano. [Oиє-Shστ] [IταHιиαSαsυ] [AU].


**Dιşclαιмєя**: **αÞÞlιєđ**

* * *

><p><strong>яα<strong>**иιτα****ş**

**.**

**.**

**P**ara troll, Itachi Uchiha.

Troll, es ese cabronazo que un día decide que está bien tener un hermano menor con una gran semejanza física a si mismo. Que está bien aprovecharse un poco del crush que tiene su hermanito Sasuke con ella, con Hinata Hyūga (y Itachi con ella, y esto es un puto círculo o triángulo; da igual, es un genio, pero ahora mismo no está por la geometría).

Porque total, ni va a notar la diferencia.

Porque quizá Hinata está un poco eufórica y el alcohol usa sus venas como toboganes infinitos, y la risilla tonta se le queda pegada en los labios pegoteados de brillo, y las manitas se cierran para agarrarse el borde de la falda y que no termine enrollada sobre la cintura, mostrando las panties de listones. O quizá es que espera mucho tiempo con las piernas muy juntas y él no desea que Hinata las cierre (no cuando quiere abrírselas mucho, mucho, para abarcar la extensión de sus caderas con ellas) o quizá es que la habitación da vueltas y la Hyūga resopla porque hace calor y las calcetas hasta la rodilla gritan ser quitadas. Con los dientes. Por. Favor.

Es un troll porque se ríe imaginándose a si mismo en la puerta murmurando un _oh_ sorprendido, cerrando la puerta muy despacito y Hinata se dará el lujo de sonrojarse mientras susurra _Itachi-san, Itachi-san_ con una voz apenas fingida.

Hinata Hyūga también es un troll que tiene el campo de visión difuso y los párpados pesados por el rímel. Pero la urgencia es grande y le hace tener un pie en la realidad y otro en su fantasía, dando saltitos entre una y otra hasta dar traspiés mentales en los que su cara de genuino asombro es lo único constante. Itachi ogra poner un mohín inocentemente falso en la boca cuando se da cuenta que la amada novia de su ōtoto realmente está ahí a dos centímetros (o tres metros, no lo sabe), porque siente su mirada vagando por el contorno de esos senos generosos que el escote de la blusa expone y luego siente su aliento. O lo escucha. O lo ve. O todo junto y siente cosquillas detrás de las orejas y en sus dedos, que anhelan rozar aquellos muslos sudorosos que todavía mantiene bien cerrados.

—¿P-pero qué...? —dice sin encontrar las palabras correctas. Hinata se muerde las uñas y gime.

—Hinata… no me rechaces.

Y ella le rodea despacio, le sigue el juego, la mirada que no deja entrever intenciones. Se acerca a peinarle el pelo alrededor de su cara, a tocar los pliegues de la camisa y repasar con los dedos donde los botones son frágiles y Itachi quiere que los arranque pronto o su corazón lo hará por él cuando estalle en mil pedazos.

—I-Itachi-san… —ruega escondiendo su voz.

—Dime, princesa ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—A ti.

E Itachi sonríe, los colmillos expuestos, las marcas sensuales bajo los ojos oscuros, oscuros. Los dedos engarfiados en la parte posterior de su cabeza y tira hacia atrás, antes de decirle que lo disculpe por no ser un caballero.

Itachi le come el brillo labial. Le come la boca, le succiona el alma como un dementor con los labios bonitos y persistentes, pero no siente miedo sino calor, mucho calor en espirales que le hacen abrir las piernas y dejar que sitúe entre ellas, la falda tan corta y sus piernas tan largas. El mundo pequeño y concentrado ahí donde se tocan, las pestañas pegadas con el sudor cuando Itachi se arrodilla y sus manos se cuelan bajo la falda.

Se besan mucho más, tanto que los besos se caen por montones hacia la mandíbula y el cuello, las clavículas y esa porción de piel donde el Uchiha hace correr su lengua y pulsar los mecanismos que hacen que Hinata emita jadeos que no reconoce como suyos. Las rodillas de la joven Hyūga son perfectas, llenas de aristas como roca que se funde bajo los dedos de Itachi que parece que son lava cavando túneles bajo la superficie. Los nervios expuestos, el temblor vergonzoso de sus muslos cuando el mayor roza el elástico de las bragas y acaricia la curva de su cadera.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —Dice suave con el vaho de su aliento llegando a todas partes y Hinata jadea, la falda que se pliega sobre si misma hasta quedar pequeñisima en su regazo, sus manos en puños sobre las sábanas. Las graciosas y sonrientes ranitas verdes de sus bragas estiradas y maliciosas sobre una humedad evidente. Itachi la toca apenas. Sonríe.

—Itachi... san —Hinata ya no tiene voz.

—No. —Itachi se retira y juega con el borde de sus calcetas. Introduce un dedo y lo repasa bajo la banda elástica que las sujeta haciendo que la dermis de las piernas se erize. Se inclina a comerle las rodillas, a seguir con su lengua sus muslos. Tantea de nuevo.

—P-por favor...

—No.

Hinata se muerde la lengua y gime _porfavor_ desesperada, las caderas que quieren levantarse en bùsqueda de atención. _Lo que me pidas, Hinata-san_, y lo hace.

Las ranitas se deforman, manchas verdes de sonrisas perdidas cuando Itachi le baja las bragas hasta media pierna, las manos que son perfectas y parecen hechas a la medida para torturarla. El estómago de Hinata se contrae con las fricciones en el frenillo, un dedo sobre la hendidura y después la suavidad de sus labios, luego dentro y fuera, sin fin, lento, suave, feroz, incansable.

—¿Te gusta? —Hinata abre la boca y le tiembla el cuerpo, se apoya en la cabeza y la mece en un _sí_ desarticulado cuando las palabras se olvidan al fondo de su cerebro— ¿Y esto? —La boca de Uchiha Itachi es una cueva caliente y húmeda que la tiene atrapada y ahora sí que se muere de a poco, cada vez más rápido, rápido, hasta desvanecerse.

Pasan unos minutos hasta darse cuenta que no se ha muerto realmente y que Itachi le besa con restos suyos, las manos sensuales haciendo círculos en su espalda.

—No te deshagas de la ropa —pide mas tarde cuando ya se han acostado—, sería una pena no hacer valer lo que pagaste por ella.

Hinata no se queja en absoluto.

—¿Nīsan?... venga Itachi ¡reacciona de una vez!

Se incorporó de golpe al recibir una bofetada. Sasuke, de pie ante su cama lo observaba entre molesto y preocupado.

—¿Qué fue lo que te metiste? No reaccionabas, me has metido un buen susto.

—No es nada, esa hierba estaba muy mala…

Itachi se incorporó con la cabeza aún llena de niebla. Caminó unos metros y se enredó en sus propios pies. Sasuke evitó que enterrara la nariz y ayudó entre maldiciones a llevarlo al baño.

—Eah, nīsan —Sasuke pasa el brazo de su hermano mayor por sobre su hombro y lo ayuda a apoyarse. Estaba muy serio—. ¿Acaso delirabas con mi novia?

—Para nada hermanito… a decir verdad, tuve un sueño extraño con ranitas verdes —Itachi pica la frente de su hermano menor y se encierra en el cuarto de baño.

Sasuke solo se queda de pie con un tic en el ojo.

Menudo zoofilio resulto ser su hermano.

Joder. Y luego con ranas.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**N**/**A**: Las panties de Hinata xD.

:lol: no lo se. Desde que escribi **Bαd Tяιp **que venia deseando escribir algo parecido pero con este trio pintoresco XD

Ese Itachi =D

Comentarios, críticas constructivas; todo es bien recibido sí es con respeto^^

**Adieu**~!


End file.
